


Voodoo Remedy

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bokor, Curses, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Monster sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Voodoo, Zombie sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Yvrose seeks out a bokor to undo a voodoo curse, but the remedy might be just as bad
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Zombie
Series: Spooky Sex [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Voodoo Remedy

The night was hot and humid, as most nights were in the bayou, and Yvrose despised it. She had been born and raised in the wetlands like the rest of her friends and neighbors, but she had never developed an affinity for the stale heat, the boggy air, or the slow moving water. She cared even less for the long shadows and whispers of black magic that hung heavy over the entire marshland, especially considering it was because of such darkness that she found herself out in the bayou this night.

The black girl wiped some of the sweat from her brow and pushed back some of her braided hair as she finally came upon the rundown shack she had been looking for. Groaning inwardly, Yvrose walked off the dirt path and instead made her way across the ancient, wooden bridge leading to the hut. Had it not been for the gleam of candlelight within, she would have otherwise thought the home abandoned.

Yvrose was an attractive girl, dark of skin with braided hair, her dress clinging to her sweaty body. Still in the midst of adolescence, she was still developing the shapely hips and supple breasts of womanhood, but this had not stopped her from becoming a target to some of the more unsavory residents of the bayou who wanted nothing more than to claim her body as their own. Indeed, it was because she had become an object of such attraction that she had sought out the hut she now stood in front of.

Steeling herself for what was to come, the girl reached out and knocked confidently on the wooden door of the shack. There was some shuffling and shambling from within before her knocks were finally answered, the door opening only enough for the resident within to speak.

“Who dat?” came the gnarled and raspy voice of an old man. “What you want?”

“My name is Yvrose,” the girl answered after a moment’s hesitation, wanting nothing more than to turn and run away despite knowing that such an action would spell the end of her. “I…I need help. And I was told you could help me.”

“Help? What kinda help you be lookin’ for?” the voice responded, revealing itself to be heavily accented. “Rare enough anybody be visitin’ me, but a pretty young thing like you? Must be in a whole heap a trouble, you comin’ to see me!”

“I…I am,” Yvrose admitted, a little uncertainly. “In trouble, I mean. I’ve been cursed.”

“Cursed, you say?” the man spoke from within the darkness, not even his eyes visible yet. He sounded wary, speaking almost as if in disbelief. “Tell me what happen.”

“There’s a man – Ezekiel, he’s called, though I don’t know his real name – who wants to make me his bride,” the girl began to explain, already feeling the guilt and shame well up within her as she told her story. “But I don’t love him. He is a scoundrel and a thief. My parents told him never to speak to me, told him I’m still in school, but he wouldn’t stop. He harasses me day and night. Finally, just the other day, I mustered up the courage to tell him off. Did so right in front of everybody in town. And for that…he _cursed_ me.”

The man on the other side of the door had been listening carefully and intently the entire time, not once interjecting or interrupting Yvrose as she spoke. It wasn’t until she paused for a moment to wipe away a tear at the edge of her eyes that the voice spoke again.

“How he curse you?” the man asked, not harshly, but softly, as though he understood.

“He said if I won’t be his bride in life…then I’ll be his bride in death,” Yvrose said after a moment, wiping away the last of her tears.

“Zombie,” said the man behind the door, more to himself than to the girl. “Dat it, ain’t it? If he can’t have you now, he wait till you in the ground and then do what he wants with what’s left. You been sick lately? Nosebleeds, stomachaches, feelin’ faint?”

Yvrose nodded. “Yes. All of that. The doctors can’t explain it.”

“It be zombie sickness,” the man replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Dat how it starts. First, you sick, then you go to sleep and don’t wake up. Ain’t long after dat you fully under his control. Ain’t long now.”

“But I was told you could help me,” Yvrose said, wiping more sweat from her brow, now just as nervous as she was hot and uncomfortable. “They say you’re a great _bokor_ – a voodoo sorcerer. They say you know all about zombies and black magic. And they say…they say you can find a way to cure me.”

The man behind the door didn’t speak for almost a full minute, and Yvrose began to fear he had either died or disappeared into thin air. Her dress clung to her body and the heat of the surrounding bayou seemed to grow more and more oppressive as she wanted for a response. The girl was just about to hang her head in defeat and turn away when the man finally spoke.

“I can help you,” came the gnarled and raspy voice, causing Yvrose to feel a surge of optimism for the first time since her encounter with the scoundrel Ezekiel. “But it been a long time, and the remedy not easy. It come at a price. Some say the cure be worse than the curse.”

“I’ll do anything,” Yvrose exclaimed, practically ready to barrel into the shack out of sheer joy that she might find some way to survive her curse. “Please. I’ll pay your price, do whatever you want. I just don’t want to belong to that man!”

“Come in, then,” said the man, opening the door properly and stepping aside to let the girl through. “Come in, and we begin.”

The inside of the shack was every bit as rundown and foreboding as the exterior, a wooden hut that looked to be little more than a few rooms haphazardly bolted together. Jars of fermenting juices and ales were stacked on shelves, dried crocodile skins lined the walls, and there were strange symbols carved into seemingly every nook and cranny, symbols Yvrose had no hopes of ever understanding. A single lantern lit the interior, casting shadows upon everything else.

Yvrose was still gathering her bearings when the door closed behind her, and she turned to finally look the _bokor_ in the face. He was an old black man, thin and withered, with a bushy white beard, but eyes as bright and gleaming as the stars at night. He was dressed in a formal black suit, as though he had been expecting her, and he smiled when she entered, not eerily, but graciously, as though welcoming an old friend.

“It be my pleasure to serve you dis evening, young Yvrose” the _bokor_ told her, his eyes gleaming with the light and strength of someone half a century younger. “Pardon da mess, but it be a long time since I entertained. Just me and Jambo here and, well, he don’t mind da mess none.”

Yvrose frowned. “Jambo…?”

It wasn’t until the _bokor_ pointed him out that Yvrose finally noticed the second man in the room, a large figure standing so still she had at first mistaken him for a shadow. Now that she was aware of his presence and her eyes were adjusting to the dim light of the lantern, she could make out the tall and powerful black man standing almost entirely stationery in the far corner. Wearing only tattered remains of clothes, the man’s skin was pallid and sickly-looking and his expression was dull and blank, as though there was no life within him. At first, Yvrose thought Jambo must have been nothing more than a corpse.

Then, with a start, she realized he _was_ a corpse.

“Is…is he…?” she began to ask, her fear eventually overpowering her ability to speak.

“He a zombie, yes,” the _bokor_ told the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder as though reassuringly, but smiling a little as though laughing at her. “Jambo here been serving me for almost thirty years, even though he be dead these last eight or nine. But don’t worry, he don’t bite. Jambo be good company. You see what I mean soon enough.”

With that, the _bokor_ went about looking through the shelves lining the walls of his shack, gathering materials he would need for whatever dark ritual was about to be performed. Despite his words, however, Yvrose, did not feel at ease with the zombie’s presence.

“You aren’t…you aren’t going to make me like him, are you?” Yvrose asked, wondering if she could make it to the door before ‘Jambo’ could catch her.

“What? No! Ain’t you been listenin’?” the _bokor_ replied, glaring at the girl as though offended. “I promised to help you, girl, not make you mine. Jambo only here cuz he ask to be here. Wanted to serve me after death, he did. Besides, one zombie more than enough for an old man like me. Jambo already eatin’ me outta house and home. Aint ya, boy?”

Across the room, Jambo opened his slack mouth and groaned dully, the sound of which made Yvrose shiver in disgust. Was it her imagination, or were the zombie looking right at her breasts…?

“I be puttin’ it all together right now, so you best get ready,” the _bokor_ told the girl as he finally began to mix together the ingredients he had gathered from around the shack. “You got a powerful curse on you, girl, so the cure gotta be just as powerful. But you ain’t gonna like it. Not one bit.”

“What do I have to do?” Yvrose asked fearfully.

The _bokor_ paused and took a breath before looking up at the girl again, his expression an odd mixture of curiosity and regret. Despite his dark occupation and the shadowy squalor in which he lived, the _bokor_ seemed a genuinely kind man, one who knew exactly how to help the girl before him but also regretful there was no other way to do so. When at last he spoke, it was hesitantly, not because he didn’t know what he was talking about, but because he was almost embarrassed to have to say it at all.

“Da only way to stop you from becomin’ a zombie,” the _bokor_ said, softly and slowly, “is for you to accept da cure from another zombie. And da way you accept it…you ain’t gonna like it.”

It took Yvrose a moment to decipher the _bokor_ ’s meaning, and her eyes widened when she did. Her cheeks burned red and a shiver ran down her spine as she turned to look at Jambo standing in the corner, the corpse’s dead eyes still locked on her nubile body, as though confirming what she had been afraid of all along.

“You mean…?” she asked, turning back to the _bokor_. “I have to…with Jambo?”

“It be da only way,” the _bokor_ insisted sadly, still mixing the ingredients together in a big stone bowl, smashing everything up into a foul-smelling paste. “Da potion I be makin’ only work if it go through da body of a dead man first. I give it to you now, you drop dead. I give dis to Jambo, he drink it, he fill you up. It all part of da ritual.”

Yvrose bit her lip, already feeling bile rising in her throat at the thought of allowing herself to be taken by a dead man. “And…this is the only way?”

“It be da only way I know,” the _bokor_ admitted, stirring all of the mashed ingredients together. “I told ya some say the curse worse than the cure. It be unsavory, girl, I ain’t gonna lie to you…but it be your decision.”

It was easily the most difficult decision Yvrose had ever had to make, particularly at her young age. At the end of the day, however, there was very little to decide upon; no matter how disgusting, how unsavory, how downright _vile_ it made her feel, it was either let herself be fucked by a corpse…or let herself die and exist as a brainless slave for a scoundrel and a sorcerer.

Sleep with a corpse…or become one.

“I’ll do it,” Yvrose finally said, her voice soft as she realized what she had just agreed to.

The _bokor_ nodded sagely, as though he understood the significance of her decision despite having never been in her situation. “You brave, girl. I give Jambo da potion now. You best get ready. He a gentle soul, but…he big. And da potion make an animal outta him.”

Yvrose nodded as though she understood what the old man said, and then hesitantly went about taking off her dress. Already damp with sweat and humidity, the cloth practically clung to her slick skin as she pushed it down over her body, revealing inch after inch of nubile flesh. When at last it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, along with her undergarments, Yvrose was left entirely naked, blushing as she stood in the middle of the shack, totally revealed, the warm air of the bayou caressing her bare ass, her glistening cunt, and her perky young breasts.

Now entirely nude and standing before an elderly sorcerer and a living dead man, Yvrose watched with red in her cheeks as the _bokor_ finished mixing together his potion. Giving the girl a mysterious wink as he looked over her, he then made his way over to Jambo. As Yvrose watched, her nude body shaking a little, the _bokor_ lifted the bowl to Jambo’s lips and then practically poured the contents right into the massive zombie’s mouth. Jambo swallowed dutifully, as though he had done this before – perhaps this was how the _bokor_ always fed his servant – his expression unchanging.

“Be ready, now,” the _bokor_ said as he withdrew the now-empty bowl from Jambo’s lips. “It kick in soon, and then there be no stoppin’ him. You been with a man before?”

“N-No,” Yvrose admitted shyly, biting her lip and fighting the urge to cover her nakedness in front of the old man. “Never.”

The _bokor_ smiled at her gently, reassuringly. “It gonna be okay. It hurt. But it be okay.”

Yvrose didn’t have a chance to respond, as Jambo began shuddering and shaking even as the _bokor_ spoke, the zombie’s entire form twitching and jerking unnaturally. Even the corpse’s expression began to change, his eyes widening and mouth opening in a snarl as his large muscles bulged beneath its skin.

“Gruuhhhh!!” Jambo groaned loudly, as though in pain, lifting his large hands and revealing all ten of his fingers were twitching and grasping wildly. With a sudden cry, the zombie then began grabbing at the tattered remains of his clothing and began tearing them off in chunks, as though disgusted by the sight of them. “Uhhh! Nuuhhhhh!!”

A moment later, Jambo stood entirely naked before both Yvrose and the _bokor_ , and the girl felt her already burning cheeks practically catch fire as she looked upon the zombie in all his ‘glory.’ Now entirely naked, Jambo’s skin was revealed to be deathly pale and covered in strange symbols and markings Yvrose assumed to be the language of voodoo. Bits and pieces of his form appeared to have been stitched together haphazardly, as though they had rotted or fallen off, making Jambo look less like a living corpse and more like some mismatched abomination of dead flesh and black magic.

Despite all this, what Yvrose feared the most was what dangled between Jambo’s strong legs. Already abnormally large and almost monstrously think, the zombie’s cock continued to grow in both size and girth as Jambo looked upon the naked girl before him. By the time the abomination’s erection was at full-mast, Yvrose swore it was a whole foot long and easily as thick as her forearm.

“Don’t fight it,” the _bokor_ reminded the girl as she took a hesitant step backwards, her virgin cunt already in pain just from _looking_ at the monster that was about to penetrate her. “I know it be scary. But you give your word. Just let it happen.”

Yvrose had little choice; the moment Jambo had achieved his full erection, he began heading right for her, almost shaking the entire shack with his goliath footsteps. The next thing the black girl knew, she was being roughly pushed onto her back onto the boarded floor of the hut and the monstrous zombie was towering over her. The girl trembled in fear as Jambo looked her up and down with his dead eyes, his rough and twitching hands reaching out and touching her supple flesh. She gasped and whimpered as she felt him place his hand on her flat tummy, take hold of her perky breasts, and even stroke her needy sex.

“It been a long time for Jambo,” the _bokor_ explained, perhaps seeing how confused Yvrose was at the fact the zombie didn’t simply shove himself home inside of her right away. “Can’t blame him, neither. You be a beautiful girl, Yvrose. Try and show him a good time, eh?”

Yvrose didn’t – or, rather, _couldn’t_ – respond, as Jambo took that moment to lean down and kiss the girl with his dead, cracked lips. The feeling of the zombie’s mouth on hers made Yvrose want to vomit, but she fought the feeling, and instead tried to kiss back, even as she smelt the scent of death and decay on the zombie’s breath.

That’s when it happened.

Just as Jambo was covering the girl’s mouth with his lips, so too did the head of his fat cock press itself right up against the lips of her virgin cunt, causing Yvrose to gasp. Her eyes widening, she began to struggle by instinct as she felt Jambo pushing the fat head of his zombie dick right into her tight little pussy.

“UHNNN!!” Yvrose groaned loudly, throwing her head back in pain as she felt the zombie’s undead cock begin to bury itself inside her. The tip of Jambo’s cock alone was enough to push all the air out of her lungs, and yet the horrible thing kept going, stretching her insides painfully wide as it sought to bury the entirety of its length within the girl. “Huh! Huh! Nnnnn! Aahhhh…!”

To say it hurt would be an understatement. Yvrose felt like she was being torn in two! She squeezed her eyes closed and bit back a scream as she felt the zombie bury inch after inch of its cock inside of her, her hands reaching up to grab Jambo’s thick back, her nails digging into his undead flesh as she took his dick. It Jambo heard or understood the girl’s discomfort, he made no sight of it, and instead continued to force inch after inch of his undead cock into her, stretching the girl’s hole wider and wider as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

“Gruhhhh…!” Jambo moaned above Yvrose as he placed both hands on the floor on either side of the girl and continued to push himself deeper and deeper into her. It seemed as though the zombie would be unsatisfied until it managed to bury every inch of its monstrously large cock inside of the nubile teenager below him, even as she squirmed in pain. “Rrrrr!! Grahhh!!”

By the time Jambo had managed to bury himself all the way to the hilt inside of Yvrose, the poor girl had tears in her eyes and was literally about to faint. She had never felt so full or so sore in her entire life, and it felt like her entire body was carrying the weight and burden of another, one so large it stretched her wide open and pushed all the way into her adolescent womb. Her legs were already sore from being stretched around the behemoth’s waist, and her bare ass felt red and raw against the floorboards she laid upon.

“Huh! Huh! Oh, god…” Yvrose whimpered, panting as she fought to catch her breath from having every bit of it pushed out of her lungs by the zombie’s impossibly large cock. “Ohhhh…”

“The first always be da worst,” the _bokor_ told the girl almost soothingly, still watching the proceedings from just a few feet away. Whether he actually had to watch or whether he was simply enjoying the show, Yvrose did not know, but his presence was welcome nonetheless, especially in comparison to that of the zombie buried inside of her. “Best get ready, now. He gonna start soon.”

And start soon, Jambo did.

Just as Yvrose was finally beginning to grow accustomed to the sensation of being stuffed full by the zombie’s fat, undead cock, she gasped and whimpered loudly as she felt Jambo begin to pull it out of her, sliding his thick meat out of her sore pussy…before slamming straight into her right after, his undead hips thrusting forward as he buried his cock inside her slick cunt once again.

“UHH!!” Yvrose cried out loudly, taken completely by surprise by Jambo’s sudden reentrance. Her eyes shot wide open and she felt herself fighting to breath once again as the zombie began pulling and pushing in and out of her until he was quite literally pounding her pussy. Her legs shook wildly with every thrust, forcing her to spread herself wider still. “Ahn! Ahn! Uhnn! Oh, god! Oh, _god_ …!”

It wasn’t long before Jambo was thrusting in and out of the petite girl beneath him with a monstrous rhythm unlike any that could be reproduced by a living specimen. Deathless and tireless, the zombie pounded into Yvrose again and again and again without any hint of exhaustion, pulling out almost the entirety of his undead cock before slamming all of it right back into the girl’s aching cunt, burying himself so far he was practically ramming against her adolescent cervix and penetrating her very womb. Beneath him, the teenager could do little but buck her weary hips and squirm deliciously, literally pinned to the ground by the presence of the monster’s fat cock inside of her.

Yvrose struggled just to remain conscious as Jambo forced himself in and out of her, his thick cock stretching her little pussy wide open and sending shivers of both pain and pleasure running down her spine with every movement. The girl looked up at the undead goliath above her as he thrust away without a care in the world, his hips slamming into hers as he drove his rotting cock deeper and deeper into her most intimate of passageways. Every thrust caused the girl’s hips to buck, her back to arch, her bare ass to slide against the hard wood floor, and her breasts to bounce back and forth deliciously, a sight which quickly tantalized the zombie even as he pounded the living hell out of the girl.

“Huh! Huh! Ahnnn! Ohhh…!” Yvrose gasped and moaned as she fought to take every inch of Jambo’s thrusting cock, her body slowly and gradually adapting to the rough treatment it was experiencing. It still hurt – it hurt _a lot_ – but it was undeniable that part of the girl was beginning to enjoy the sensation of being so thoroughly dominated and stuffed full.

Though young and inexperienced, Yvrose was still a teenager, after all, and all teenagers craved sex. This had most certainly not been the first time she had been imagining or hoping for – what girl _does_ fantasize of losing their virginity to a monstrous zombie, after all? – but it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to lose herself in the furious world of new sensations she experienced every time Jambo buried himself balls-deep inside of her.

The way his balls slapped against her ass, the way his eyes and fingers alike danced over her body, the way her small body was being pounded right into the floor, the way his cock stretched her wide open and sent waves of ecstasy crashing over her…she fell in love with all of it! Now if only it wasn’t a monstrous, patchwork zombie that was making her feel all these things…

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sound of undead hips slamming against supple, adolescent flesh quickly filled the shack as Jambo continued to fuck the holy hell out of Yvrose, his hips thrusting roughly and monstrously as he sought to empty himself inside of the girl. Yvrose responded to every thrust by bucking her hips, as though trying to take his undead dick deeper and deeper still, even as he groaned and growled above her. Her breasts bounced up and down beautifully with every thrust, and the girl gasped in pleasure as she felt the zombified Jambo fondle and grope them on occasion.

“Gruuuhhh…!” Jambo moaned brainlessly, his jaw slack as he looked down at the girl’s breasts and squeezed them roughly and amateurishly. Their delicate movement seemed to captivate him, but not enough to ease his violent and animalistic thrusting. “Hurrhhh! Nnnugghh!”

“You be doin’ well,” the _bokor_ said as he watched his undead servant pound the teenager into his floorboards. His voice no longer tinged with regret, the old man now seemed to be openly enjoying the show with a smile. “Ain’t heard Jambo goin’ on like dat in many a year. You be good for him, girl.”

The sound of the _bokor_ ’s voice shook Yvrose out of the strange sexual limbo of pain and pleasure she had been experiencing, convincing her to finally look away from the massive zombie slamming into her cunt and instead turn towards the old man watching the proceedings. She was thus more than a little surprised when she found the _bokor_ had lowered his pants and was currently stroking his own cock as he watched Jambo fuck Yvrose into the floor, his gnarled old hand rubbing his length furiously and revealing it to be surrounded by a patch of white hair.

“Wuh, wuh, what…what are you doing?” Yvrose asked, as though in a daze, struggling to speak properly around the way Jambo was still slamming his undead cock in and out of her young pussy, stretching her wider than any other man ever would.

“It be part of the ritual,” the _bokor_ explained, even as he continued to stroke his cock up and down, not looking away from the girl for so much as a moment. “After Jambo give you da potion, you gotta receive my blessing. It just be how it works.”

And despite, everything, Yvrose simply smiled softly at the _bokor_ and nodded, as though she understood. She trusted this strange old man, for some reason, and she was surprised to find a part of her was even looking forward to receiving his ‘blessing.’

All thought of which quickly vanished, however, when Jambo began slamming into her harder and faster than ever before.

“Oh! Hah! Hah! Huhnnn!!” Yvrose moaned and cried out loudly, her entire body shaking and shivering as she felt Jambo push and pull the entire length of his undead cock in and out of her adolescent pussy. Quickly running out of breath, the girl looked down to watch as the zombie’s rotting cock disappeared into her young cunt again and again and again, his hips moving so quickly that he was practically shedding bits and pieces of dead skin all over her. “Oh, god, oh, god, oh, _god_ …!”

“Grrruhhh!!” Jambo growled loudly, his dead eyes rolling dangerously and the scent of death and decay all about him becoming stronger and stronger. Yvrose had to fight not to vomit as she felt the monster’s undead flesh practically covering her, shoving itself inside of her. “Ruhh! Ruhhh!!”

“He be close now,” the _bokor_ pointed out, as though explaining why Jambo was suddenly rutting like a goat in heat, pumping into the beautiful girl beneath him as though hoping to fuck her right into the floorboards. “You take as much as you can, young Yvrose. Let him fill you up. Every drop gonna count.”

Yvrose nodded as best she could, unable to speak around the wild pounding she was receiving, her cunt aching with every thrust and her bare ass red and raw as she was slammed again and again into the floorboards below. Her breasts bounced back and forth furiously, no longer restrained by Jambo’s groping hands, and her entire body seemed to squirm and writhe in preparation for what the girl knew was coming next.

“GRRUHHH!!”

With a mighty roar that sent shivers running down Yvrose’s spine, Jambo finally reached his limit and exploded inside of her, firing blast after blast of undead cum right into the girl’s adolescent cunt. The zombie’s juices came out in thick clumps that splattered and coated Yvrose’s vaginal walls and, though she had never felt a man cum inside her, she instinctively knew this felt wrong and unnatural. Nonetheless, she did as the _bokor_ asked and tightened her legs around Jambo’s waist even as he continued to pump his seed inside of her, ensuring she didn’t waste a single drop.

“Nnnnnnn…” Yvrose whimpered weakly as she felt Jambo continue to empty himself inside of her, filling her with so much cream that the girl was afraid she would look down to find her stomach distended from taking so much. Above her, the zombie simply continued to pump in and out of her, albeit gentler and slower now, pouring the potion he had received from his master deep inside the poor girl. “Ughhhh…”

By the time Jambo finally pumped the very last drop of his undead seed inside Yvrose, the girl felt like she was about to faint, her insides so full of fiery hot zombie cum that it felt akin to having eaten far too much in one sitting. She gasped and groaned a little as she felt the zombie finally slide out of her, even hissing gently as his fat cock slipped out of her for the very last time. With Jambo no longer buried to the hilt inside of her, Yvrose immediately felt some of the juices inside of her begin to overflow, and she felt her heart race as she looked down to see a small puddle of zombie seed leaking out of her cunt.

“Don’t worry, girl, you got more than enough,” the _bokor_ assured her once he noticed Yvrose’s concerned expression, having wished to follow the old man’s words and not waste a single drop. He was still stroking his own cock as he eyed the girl, even smiling a little as Jambo moved out of the way to reveal the freshly-fucked teenager as she laid there on the floor. “Jambo had more in him than I thought. We be done with this part of the ritual.”

As though he somehow understood his role in the ritual had come to an end, Jambo slowly rose to his feet and then turned to retreat back into his corner, his fat cock slowly shrinking and the furious energy he had wielded only moments ago fading away. A few drops of his undead cum fell to the floor as he made his way back to his station, though neither he nor the _bokor_ seemed to care all that much.

“And…your blessing?” Yvrose asked as she slowly sat up, gasping a little from the pounding ache in her cunt and the tenderness of her bare ass. She looked over at the _bokor_ as she said this, watching as he continued to stroke his cock.

“It comin’,” the _bokor_ assured her with a self-deprecating smile, still admiring the girl’s nudity. “Dese old bones ain’t what they used to be, I’m afraid. Maybe a little assistance be all I need…?”

And, despite herself, Yvrose smiled. “My pleasure.”

With that, Yvrose pushed herself up off the floor and crawled over to where the _bokor_ stood only feet away. Every muscle in the girl’s body was sore, but she pushed past it, not only because her life depended on it, but because, deep down, she had enjoyed the monstrous fucking she had received and was looking forward to just a little more. Kneeling before the _bokor_ and smiling up at him as innocently as she could with zombie cum still leaking out of her freshly-fucked cunt, Yvrose opened her mouth and then wrapped her lips around the old man’s cock.

Now it was the _bokor_ ’s turn to moan in pleasure as he felt the teenager lovingly sucking his dick, a sensation he hadn’t felt in many decades, and certainly not from a girl as young or as attractive as beautiful Yvrose. Though clearly an amateur, Yvrose turned out to be a fast learned, and soon she was licking her tongue up and down the _bokor_ ’s shaft and bobbing her head in time with his gentle thrusts into her mouth. It wasn’t long before Yvrose was sucking the old man’s cock like she had been doing it for years, her eyes wide and innocent as she looked up at the entire time.

“Mmmmm,” the girl moaned around the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as she took inch after inch of the _bokor_ ’s meat. Compared to the furious pussy-pounding she had received from Jambo, sucking the old man’s dick was almost soothing, and Yvrose found she was quickly developing a taste for cock. “Mmmmm…”

With Yvrose looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes and moaning around his cock in her adolescent mouth, it didn’t take long for the _bokor_ to finally feel his balls clenching tightly in preparation for his own orgasm. He groaned and thrust gently into the girl’s mouth as she sucked him lovingly and passionately, seemingly determined to suck him dry.

“Just like before,” the _bokor_ said, practically wheezing as he prepared for the first orgasm he had experienced in many years. “Take every drop, child. Don’t waste none.”

A moment later, the old man exploded in Yvrose’s mouth. Thankful for the _bokor_ ’s warning, the girl had been prepared, and so closed her eyes and proceeded to swallow the old man’s seed as he pumped load after load of it into her mouth. Unlike Jambo’s cum, which had come out in thick clumps like expired milk, Yvrose found the _bokor_ ’s seed to be salty and smooth, and so drank it without a hint of hesitance. She shuddered as felt the old man’s juices slide down her throat and into her stomach, willingly and happily receiving his blessing.

Yvrose was careful to lick the _bokor_ ’s dick clean even after he finished ejaculating in her mouth, even going so far as to take only the head of his cock in her mouth and sucking gently, ensuring she didn’t miss a single drop. The old man gasped above her, and then laughed gently as he reached down to place a hand in the girl’s braided hair.

“Thank you, sweet thing, but you done all you gotta do,” the _bokor_ said, smiling down at her as she finally took his dick out of her mouth and looked up at him curiously. “You be cured now, good as new, and protected from any future curses like dat one. You a brave girl, Yvrose.”

“Thank you,” Yvrose responded softly, accepting the old man’s hand as he offered it to help her up. Her legs were still unsteady from the rough pounding she had received from Jambo, who was now back in his corner and standing there as stiff as a cadaver, his softened cock dangling between his legs. “I feel better already. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. But maybe I can visit again sometime? And we could…do something like this again?”

The _bokor_ smiled at that, even as he stuffed his softening cock back into his pants and dressed himself properly, his part of the ritual likewise at an end. Yvrose still stood naked in the middle of the shack, seemingly with no desire to put her damp dress back on, and the old man could easily see how the girl bit her lip when she spoke.

“You wanna learn, girl?” the _bokor_ deduced, his eyes gleaming with wisdom far beyond that of any mortal man. “Eh? You wanna become a _bokor_ , too, dat it?”

“More than anything,” Yvrose admitted, her cheeks red as she practically pleaded with the old man to give her a place in his home. “I don’t ever want to be a victim again. I want to _help_ people. And…and I want to stay here. With you and Jambo.”

The _bokor_ smiled. “You sure about dis, child? Take a lot to be a _bokor_. And me and Jambo, well, we might get a little excited, pretty thing like you hangin’ around…”

“I’m sure,” Yvrose insisted, smiling and blushing a little even as she stood naked in the center of the dingy shack, knowing both the _bokor_ and the zombie in the corner were still eying her nude form. “If you and Jambo think you can keep up with me, that is.”

Whatever uncertainty or tension may have been lying heavy in the air died right then and there as the _bokor_ practically barked with laughter. “Ha! I like you already, girl. You got yourself a deal. You hear dat, Jambo? Yvrose be stayin’ with us for a while. Maybe if you lucky, she show you a good time again, eh?”

Across the room, Jambo groaned in response.


End file.
